1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automobile body structure, and more particularly, to an automobile front body structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some conventional automobiles, a reinforcement wall is provided between a pillar and side sill in order to partition the space therebetween and to rigidify the connection therebetween.
Such an arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Application No. 61-183781.
In automobiles, and in particular, in open type automobiles, it is necessary to provide a rigid connection between the front pillar and the side sill thereof in order to rigidify the entire front portion of the vehicle body. It is particularly important to rigidify the front pillar along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body.
However, the prior art, as exemplified by the aforementioned Japanese document, has concentrated on raising the rigidity of the connection between the front pillar and the side sill rather than raising the rigidity of the front pillar itself. Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in regard to raising the rigidity of the vehicle body.